With the increase of operating performance of electronic devices such as computers or servers having CPUs (Central Process Units) in progressive technology, the amount of heat incident to this increase in performance is becoming larger and larger. Moreover, one must pay more attention to temperature control because of raised clock rate of recent CPUs. Therefore, it is important to avoid abnormal operations or even failure in systems resulted from high temperature. In order solve the problem of heat dissipation; fans are applied to guide airflow along specific channels for dissipation.
Traditionally, a fan is mounted inside the casing of an electronic device such as a computer or a server. However, as the heat generated becomes larger, a plurality of heat-dissipating devices (e.g. fans) are generally required. Meanwhile, fans may need to be replaced after operating for some time due to damage, so fans are generally mounted in a casing of an electronic device with detachable means.
The common mounting method is to fix a fan in a casing of an electronic device with fasteners such as bolts. However, in this method, to mount or demount a fan, a tool such as a screwdriver must be used, causing inconvenience.
At the same time, a heat-dissipating device such as a fan of an electronic device such as a server is usually connected to a fan duct. If the fan is fixed according to aforementioned method, several corresponding tapped holes should be provided on the fan duct. Accordingly, it is not only time consuming in mounting, but also complicated in manufacturing, and it may also damage the stable structure of the fan duct and/or the heat-dissipating device (i.e. fan).
In order to solve the above problems, a plurality of fans are usually first fastened to a fixed structure, and then the fixed structure is combined with the fan duct. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of first tapped holes 101, a second tapped hole 103 and a plurality of vents 105 are provided on a fixed structure 10. The first tapped holes 101 corresponding to through holes 201 of fans 20 (only one fan is shown herein) are disposed on a surface of the fixed structure 10. The second tapped hole 103 corresponding to a through hole 301 of a fan duct 30 is disposed on the extending side which is vertical to said surface of the fixed structure 10. The vents 105 corresponding to vents 203 of the fans 20 are provided on the surface of the fixed structure 10.
When the fans 20 are to be mounted in the casing of an electronic device, firstly, a plurality of fasteners 40 penetrate through the first tapped holes 101 of the fixed structure 10 and the through holes 201 of the fans 20, so that the fixed structure 10 and the fans 20 can be fixed with each other; then another fastener 40 penetrates through the second tapped hole 103 of the fixed structure 10 which is now mounted with the fans 20 and the through hole 301 of the fan duct 30, so that the fixed structure 10 and the fan duct 30 can be fixed with each other. Accordingly, the fans 20 can be fixed to the fan duct 30 via the fixed structure 10, so the fans 20 can be mounted inside the casing of the electronic device for dissipating heat, and the fixed structure 10 can ensure airflow are guided to the predetermined areas.
Although the problems of a complicated manufacturing process and damage of the stable structures of the fan duct and/or the heat-dissipating devices (i.e. fans) may be avoided, but the same problems are transferred to the design of the fixed structure. For example, a plurality of tapped holes provided on the fan duct before must now be provided on the surface of the fixed structure. Additionally, fastening strength between the fan duct and the fixed structure is weak.
Meanwhile, a tool such as a screwdriver is still needed in this prior technique. Even if one heat-dissipating device is replaced, the fixing structure must be separated from the fan duct before the heat-dissipating device can be replaced. Accordingly, it is still not convenient for mounting or demounting.
Moreover, if a portion of the fixed structure is damaged, the entire fixed structure must be replaced. Waste of material consumption may exist besides time and power. Therefore, there exist many deficiencies to be solved in such prior art.
As a result, there is a need for developing a heat-dissipating device which can be mounted or demounted quickly without tools, so that the various aforementioned defects of the prior art can be solved.